Insanity
by lionelmessi
Summary: a crazy what if story
1. Break in

A/N I do not own Batman

Insanity chapter 1- break in

Below the foundations of Wayne Manor , Batman was in his bat cave upgrading his Bugatti Veryon Batmobile which was just built by Lucius Fox weeks ago. Bruce was just putting on the finishing touches on his beauty when suddenly the bat signal began beeping uncontrollably from the bat computer. Batman immediately rushed to the computer and opened the message which was alerting him of the Joker breaking into a bank. He then pressed a button and his Ferrari Enzo Batmobile was revealed while he was preparing to suit up. Before he got in , he assigned a robot to complete his new car for him and then he set off. Once he got to the bank , he encountered some of Joker's thugs and began fighting them. Meanwhile the Joker was preparing to create a new drug that would drive his nemesis into madness and potentially turn him into his ally. The bank robbery was just a stunt to entice Batman here. Slowly he made his way to a secret corridor that would allow the Joker to sneak up behind the Batman and inject him. Batman was struggling with the henchmen as they had removed his belt which contained his gadgets and his hand to hand combat skills were not a match for the brawn of the henchmen who put him into a stranglehold so he would not escape when Joker injected him. SSuddenly from out of nowhere the Joker appeared and a shot a arrow full of the drug as the Batman fell on his knees. The Joker's job was done and he escaped laughing maniacally.

Next chapter coming soon

PS review


	2. It Begins

A/N I do not own batman. Finally chapter 2 is here Please review.

Chapter 2 It begins

After a few hours, Batman woke up to find himself sitting on the bank floor where he had been drugged by the Joker. He felt dazed and confused so he began walking to his bat mobile. When he walked towards the vehicle , his movement was clumsy as the drug inside began to take effect. When he eventually reached the car, he began sweating. Batman struggled to open the door but he did it and got in. Whilst he was driving to the batcave , he began to have crazy thoughts which were like the things that Joker did. He reached the cave and clumsily got out of the Enzo. He hazily glanced at his Bugatti and began to smile. Alfred was walking up to him and said "I never seen you to smile this much Master Bruce". Bruce was still in his Batman costume and said "I think Joker has infected me with his poison and it's too late". The loyal butler looked shocked when he said that and began to slowly back away from him. Bruce began to laugh maniacally as his face turned white and his hair turned green. He now resembled the Joker and said to himself "Batman is gone and Bat-Joker takes his place". Then Bruce let out maniacal laughs and went to make some Joker venom.


	3. The Concoction

A/N I do not own batman

Chapter 3 - The concoction

Bruce was in the lab , working on his own version of the joker venom. He was experimenting with different materials such as eggs ,laughing gas and a joke book. Bruce couldn't stop laughing as he continued his evil experiment. The concoction was brewing with a nauseous smell and was changing into a venomous green colour. Meanwhile Dick Grayson was finished from his mission with Batgirl and were making the way home. They had just taken out Killer Croc after he was causing chaos.

Back at the batcave, Bruce was putting the finishing touches of his bat joker mobile which he started working on whilst the concoction was brewing. He laughed maniacally and looked at his experiment which was finally finished. He began to fill the glasses with the venomous green acid. Once done, he put orange juice to disguise the acid and put a black wig and tried to hide his white face. Once he disguised himself, he went to find Alfred who was in the kitchen.."I'm in the mood for a party" said Bruce and he crept behind Alfred and struck him unconscious. He then injected his butler with the joker venom before retreating to his cave.

A/N What will happen in chapter 4? Stay tuned and please do review


	4. Suspicions

A/N I do not own batman. Chapter 4 is here and things will get interesting

Chapter 4. Suspicions

Bruce Wayne was waiting for the rest of the bat family to arrive. He had a plan which involved him striking from the shadows and knocking them unconcious. He waited for 30 minutes until he heard Tim Drake's voice and crept into his position.

Meanwhile Tim was confused as usually Alfred answered the door. "Bruce?" he asked cautiously as he walked into the Bat Joker's trap. Bruce sprung from above and kicked Tim to the floor. He then knocked him out unconscious and began tying him up. Eventually once he had tied Tim up, he hid him where nobody could find him and returned to his hiding place.

After a few minutes, he heard Batgirl call his name and he threw a boomerang batarang at her which she didn't manage to avoid. The weapon knocked her out and Bruce started to hide the body. After he had done that ,he found himself face to face with Damian Wayne and Dick Grayson who were looking at him rather suspiciously. His son then asked "Father, what do you think you're doing?"

Bruce struggled to reply to the question and hesitated. Dick and Damian were patiently waiting for the answer when he decided to strike. He tried to attack Damian but he was ready for the attack. "Something is wrong with you today" said Dick in a concerned voice. "You got that right bird brain" laughed Bruce which triggered a reaction on Damian and Dick face. They recognised the laugh of the Joker and figured out Batman was infected with the venomous green acid called the Joker venom. "Don't just stand there, work on a antidote for Father. Now Grayson" demanded Damian whilst he was fending off the deranged Bruce Wayne. Dick nodded his head and went to come up with something.

Meanwhile Damian was battling Bruce who was struggling to keep up with Damian's speed and agility. The Batman's son was winning the fight and decided to knock out his old man by delivering a fierce kick to the face. Once Batman was knocked out, Damian tied him up and put him in a secure room. Then he began to snoop around. He went to the kitchen and discovered Alfred standing there with a sickly smile on his face. He had been infected too. Damian began to run towards the butler and threw him to the ground which knocked Alfred out again. Then he heard Tim's and Barbara's voices and rushed to the source. He kicked down the door of the room and saw that they had been tied up. Quickly he began to untie them and asked them what happened. "It was Bruce, he did this to us. He must be under the control of Joker" said Batgirl. Damian just gave them a curt nod and told them to help him and Dick to find a cure for Alfred and Damian's father. They agreed to help and began to walk towards the lab.

A/N Will they find a cure? And what about the Joker? Will he make an appearance. Stay tuned and please review.


	5. The Antidote

A/N I do not own batman

Chapter 6 - The Antidote

In the lab of Bruce Wayne. The bat family was trying to make a cure for the joker venom but so far they had no luck. They had tried different ingredients but none had seemed to work. "Come on guys, you must know something" demanded Damian but the others just shrugged their shoulders. "Father must have some information about the joker venom" muttered Damian as he headed towards the bat computer and logged on. Once he had done it, he frantically searched the files for some information about the cure. He searched the section about the Joker and finally got what he was looking for. He began to read out the ingredients for the joker venom and the rest of the family began to search for them.

Meanwhile at the Joker's hideout, The Joker was a bit concerned about his plan and Harley noticed this. She asked "Puddin, what's the matter,you seem a little down?" "It's nothing Harley,just that I turned Batsy into me but there is no news about him committing any crime." "That's because the bat's brats probably dealt with Batsy" replied Harley. The Joker suddenly realised his flaw in his plan and slapped his face. Then he growled "Those meddlesome brats,they probably all come here with Batsy. We better get ready for their grand entrance."

Back in the batcave, the antidote was finally complete. Damian loaded the injector with the vial and cautiously went to where he put his father's body. Dick meanwhile loaded another injector and went to find Alfred. They both then injected Batman and Alfred with the antidote and waited.

After a few minutes, Batman woke up and the family told him about what happened.. He listened and decided to go to the Joker's hideout with the rest of them. They began to get ready and set off.

A/N Final chapter coming soon. Please Read and review


	6. Redemption

A/N I do not own batman

This is it. The final chapter of my first solo Batman fanfiction. Please read and review

Chapter 6 -Redemption

The Bat family was finally ready to go to the Joker's hideout. Batman had removed the green paint from his new bat mobile and it was ready for action. He and Damian got in the new bat mobile whilst Dick ,Tim and Batgirl got in the other bat mobile. Once they were all in the bat mobiles, they sped off towards the Joker's hideout. After 15 minutes or so, they arrived at the sickly green and purple factory where Joker had made his hideout. The bat family slowly got out of the bat mobiles and headed towards the secret entrance to the hideout. Batman and the rest of his family reached the entrance where a nasty surprise was waiting for them. The Joker and Harley were standing right in front of them as well as some thugs. "So Batsy, you managed to overcome the joker venom, thanks to your bat brats. Now you have to face me , my old enemy". The Batman said nothing and the Joker commanded the thugs to destroy the bat family. Suddenly the fighting began with Batman and the rest of the family battling the thugs. Damian took out most of the thugs by uppercutting and flinging them into each other. The rest of the family took out the remaining thugs. Batgirl, Dick and Tim then turned their attention to Harley who grimaced and said "Aww come on ,3 against 1 is hardly fair isn't it?" They ignored her and start attacking her. She laughs and attacks back.

Meanwhile Batman and Damian were going up against the joker who was making jokes and laughing maniacally. He had successfully fended off the attacks so far but then Damian struck him with a high kick which sent the Joker flying into Harley who noticed that he was in trouble and was rushing to help. The Joker got off Harley and snarled but his grimace was short as the caped crusader delivered a mighty blow to the Joker's face. The Joker suddenly fell unconscious and Batgirl then got Harley to her feet before punching her unconscious as well.

Once the fight had ended, Batgirl, Dick and Tim got inside the bat mobile and drove off to the batcave whilst Batman contacted Comissoner Gordon to pick up the Joker and Harley. Once he had talked to Gordon, he and Damian set off home.

A/N So that's it for this first batman story. Stay tuned for the next Batman fanfiction. Please read and review


End file.
